Coronary heart disease (herein “CHD”) is the leading cause of death in many industrial countries. Atherosclerosis is a form of arteriosclerosis or hardening of the arteries in which there is the progressive build-up of plaque containing cholesterol and lipids in blood arteries. This build-up is associated with an increased risk of heart disease and morbid coronary events. The build-up of plaque in the arteries is associated with an immune response that is triggered by damage to the endothelium. Initially, monocyte-derived macrophages accumulate at the damaged site, due to the immune response causing a migration and accumulation of smooth muscle cells which form fibrous plaque in combination with the macrophages, lipids, cholesterol, calcium salts and collagen. The growth of such lesions can eventually block the artery and restrict blood flow.
Lp-PLA2, also known as PAF acetylhydrolase, is a secreted, calcium-independent member of the growing phospholipase A2 superfamily (Tew, et al. (1996) Arterioscler Thromb Vasc Biol. 16(4):591-9; Tjoelker, et al. (1995) Nature 374(6522):549-53). It is produced by monocytes, macrophages, and lymphocytes and is found associated predominantly with LDL (.about.80%) in human plasma. The enzyme cleaves polar phospholipids, including sn-2 ester of 1-O-alkyl-2-scetyl-sn-glycero-3-phosphocholine, otherwise known as platelet-activating factor (herein “PAF”) (Tjoelker, et al. (1995) Nature 374(6522):549-53).
Many observations have demonstrated a pro-inflammatory activity of oxidized LDL when compared with native unmodified lipoproteins. One of the earliest events in LDL oxidation is the hydrolysis of oxidatively modified phosphatidylcholine, generating substantial quantities of lysophosphatidylcholine (herein “lyso-PC”) and oxidized fatty acids. This hydrolysis is mediated solely by Lp-PLA2 (i.e., Lp-PLA2 hydrolyzes PAF to give lyso-phosphatidylcholine [herein “lyso-PC”] and acetate). (Stafforini, et al. (1997) J. Biol. Chem. 272, 17895)
Lyso-PC is suspected to be a pro-inflammatory and pro-atherogenic mediator. In addition to being cytotoxic at higher concentrations, it is able to stimulate monocyte and T-lymphocyte chemotaxis, as well as induce adhesion molecule and inflammatory cytokine expression at more modest concentrations. Lyso-PC has also been identified as the component of oxidized LDL that is involved in the antigenicity of LDL, a feature that may also contribute to the inflammatory nature of atherosclerosis. Moreover, lyso-PC promotes macrophage proliferation and induces endothelial dysfunction in various arterial beds. The oxidized fatty acids that are liberated together with lyso-PC are also monocyte chemoattractants and may also be involved in other biological activities such as cell signaling). Because both of these products of Lp-PLA2 hydrolysis are potent chemoattractants for circulating monocytes, Lp-PLA2 is thought to be responsible for the accumulation of cells loaded with cholesterol ester in the arteries, causing the characteristic “fatty streak” associated with the early stages of atherosclerosis.
Lp-PLA2 has also been found to be enriched in the highly atherogenic lipoprotein subfraction of small dense LDL, which is susceptible to oxidative modification. Moreover, enzyme levels are increased in patients with hyperlipidaemia, stroke, Type 1 and Type 2 diabetes mellitus, as well as in post-menopausal women. As such, plasma Lp-PLA2 levels tend to be elevated in those individuals who are considered to be at risk of developing accelerated atherosclerosis and clinical cardiovascular events. Thus, inhibition of the Lp-PLA2 enzyme would be expected to stop the buildup of this fatty streak (by inhibition of the formation of lysophosphatidylcholine), and so be useful in the treatment of atherosclerosis.
Lp-PLA2 inhibitors inhibit LDL oxidation. Lp-PLA2 inhibitors may therefore have a general application in any disorder that involves lipid peroxidation in conjunction with the enzyme activity, for example in addition to conditions such as atherosclerosis and diabetes other conditions such as rheumatoid arthritis, stroke, myocardial infarction (Serebruany, et al. Cardiology. 90(2):127-30 (1998)); reperfusion injury and acute and chronic inflammation. In addition, Lp-PLA2 is currently being explored as a biomarker of coronary heart disease (Blankenberg, et al. J Lipid Res. 2003 May 1) and arteriosclerosis (Tselepis and Chapman. Atheroscler Suppl. 3(4):57-68 (2002)). Furthermore, Lp-PLA2 has been shown to play a role in the following disease: respiratory distress syndrome (Grissom, et al. Crit. Care Med. 31(3):770-5 (2003); immunoglobulin A nephropathy (Yoon, et al. Clin Genet. 62(2):128-34 (2002); graft patency of femoropopliteal bypass (Unno, et al. Surgery 132(1):66-71 (2002); oral inflammation (McManus and Pinckard. Crit. Rev Oral Biol Med. 11(2):240-58 (2000)); airway inflammation and hyperreactivity (Henderson, et al. J Immunol. 15; 164(6):3360-7 (2000)); HIV and AIDS (Khovidhunkit, et al. Metabolism. 48(12):1524-31 (1999)); asthma (Satoh, et al. Am J Respir Crit. Care Med. 159(3):974-9 (1999)); juvenile rheumatoid arthritis (Tselepis, et al. Arthritis Rheum. 42(2):373-83 (1999)); human middle ear effusions (Tsuji, et al. ORL J Otorhinolaryngol Relat Spec. 60(1):25-9 (1998)); schizophrenia (Bell, et al. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 29; 241(3):630-5 9 (1997)); necrotizing enterocolitis development (Muguruma, et al. Adv Exp Med. Biol. 407:379-82 (1997)); and ischemic bowel necrosis (Pediatr Res. 34(2):237-41 (1993)).
Lp-PLA2 activity from human tissue samples has been measured using spectrophotometric activity and fluorogenic activity assays (Cayman Chemical Company, and Karlan Research Products). See also Kosaka, et al. Clin Chem Acta 296(1-2):151-61 (2000) and Kosaka, et al. Clin Chem Acta 312(1-2):179-83 (2001). For instance, Azwell, Inc. (Osaka, Japan) reported in 2000 the synthesis and use of 1-myristoyl-2-(p-nitrophenylsuccinyl) phosphatidylcholine as a colorimetric substrate for measurement of human PAF AH (Lp-PLA2) activity in plasma and serum. In 2002, Azwell launched its research-use-only Auto PAF AH assay kit that utilizes this substrate and is formatted for use in a clinical chemistry analyzer. These methods may be capable of detecting inhibition of Lp-PLA2 activity when an inhibitor of Lp-PLA2 is added to a tissue sample in vitro. However, the methods provided with the Auto PAF AH assay are insensitive to measuring inhibition of Lp-PLA2 activity when an inhibitor of Lp-PLA2 has been administered to an animal prior to tissue sample collection.
In order to measure Lp-PLA2 activity in the presence of inhibitor in a tissue sample obtained from an animal administered inhibitor, an activity protocol is required.
Accordingly, methods for determining LP-PLA2 activity and inhibition from a tissue sample obtained from an animal that has been administered an Lp-PLA2 inhibitor are greatly needed. Thus, there is a need for colorimetric or fluorometric methods and assays for accurately detecting inhibition of Lp-PLA2 activity, particularly with a sufficient dynamic range.
None of the existing assays described above can provides a colorimetric or fluorometric method that is able to reliable detect grater then 30% inhibition of Lp-PLA2 activity in an animal (including humans) that has been administered an inhibitor of Lp-PLA2. As described in more detail below, prior art colorimetric or fluorometric methods (assays) for detecting Lp-PLA2 activity (spectrophotometric assays) are insensitive to the inhibition of Lp-PLA2, and typically indicate less than 30% of inhibition of LpPLA2 even in the presence of high levels of inhibitor. Further, none of these colorimetric or fluorometric assays can detect Lp-PLA2 activity/inhibition with a 100-fold or greater dynamic range. Described herein are methods and assays which may address these needs.